


Bella Italia

by HandsOfGold



Category: Gamma Ray (Band), The Unity
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsOfGold/pseuds/HandsOfGold
Summary: "I'm Italian, you freaking ginger goblin"





	Bella Italia

"I think it's time," Kai said as they watched the sun go down, bloodred in the horizon. It was a sign.

He rose and left the room, leaving Henjo alone in it. He leaned back and closed his eyes to focus on Kai's steps, descending the stairs, the characteristic sound of the cellar door. He could feel Kai's tension as he did, the tension that always occurred when it came to encountering a newborn.

And Kai was going to witness something that was unusual through and through, Henjo was sure of that.

First, there was silence. Henjo noticed he had zoned out and focused on listening again. A smile crept on his lips as he heard their voices, faint in the distance as he blended them out after ensuring he wouldn't miss anything of the show.

Then, a high-pitched scream, drenched in anger, that turned Henjo's smile into a delighted grin.

"What do you mean you made me a vampire? Do you know where I'm from?"

Now, that was surely unexpected, even for Henjo. He enjoyed feeling Kai's confusion through the walls.

When Kai had informed Henjo about his (already made) decision to turn Henjo's 'new lead singer' (as he liked to say) Henjo had already known it would be a pleasure to witness this first conversation between them. Gianba was an undoubtedly strong personality, yet in a completely different way than Kai was. It was sure that his reaction, however it would turn out to be, would be a surprise to him.

And Henjo's instincts hadn't been wrong.

Gianba didn't even give Kai the chance to answer something smart.

"Out of all creepy things you could've been it must've been that? Do you even know what that means? I'm Italian, you freaking ginger goblin!"

Henjo snorted. A new creative insult to use on Kai, he remarked. But Gianba wasn't done yet, he was only just unpacking his vocal skills while his accent thickened noticeably.

"Can't have garlic? Can't go out into the sun? Can't go near crucifixes? In Italy?? How am I gonna explain to my family that I can't visit them anymore because let myself get assaulted by a guy twice my age and half my size?"

Henjo noticed that Kai tried really hard to say something, but failed due to the stream of words coming at him.

"My mamma's personally gonna stone me for this! I swear to God, I'll make you pay!"

Gianba's rambling went over into a steady stream of what Henjo was sure were unspeakable Italian curse words, but as much as he wanted to keep some of them in mind, the sweetest thing he could hear was Kai's utter, stunned silence.

Kai Hansen wasn't silent very often, but if he was...

Still grinning, Henjo relaxed and took a sip of his drink. He'd always known that this day would come, and finally Kai had chosen the wrong one to mess with.


End file.
